


Death Comes

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Death, Coda, Dark, Dark Thoughts, Episode s05e10, Gen, Internal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Teen Wolf 5x10. Scott lay in the library, on the floor, dying. His last thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TruebornAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/gifts).



> I do not own these characters. They are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.
> 
> Not for the faint of heart. This is dark.

Scott never thought he would be jealous of how Allison died. But, lying alone with someone he barely knew, feeling his mind go dark, he felt envious. His pack was gone. A wolf without a pack was nothing, no one.

His lungs stopped working, he could feel them as they stuttered one last time. The wolfsbane in his system hindered his advanced healing, but dragged his death out. He wasn’t surviving this one. And he had no one to blame but himself. Warm hands placed themselves on his throat, but he had no breath to push through his vocal chords.

“Scott, please don’t die. Please.”

He felt hands press on his chest, but there was no life left in his lungs to keep them working. His heart had stopped beating. Scott could feel the last, weak thump. It struggled to expand and gave up, just as his lungs had. His brain grew foggier. He pleaded with the darkness, begged into the unknown for someone, anyone to come and hold him while he died. The hands were nice, but they were unsure, trying to put life back into a vessel that couldn’t hold it. They weren’t comforting, weren’t steadying. They didn’t smell of pack.

He wanted Stiles. He wanted Kira. He wanted his _mom_.

Maybe it was fitting. Nothing had been right since he had been bitten. The words he spoke at the Glen Capri echoed in the recesses of his mind. He was nothing. His pack would be better off without him. Everyone would. Maybe Allison would still have been alive. _Allison_.

Did werewolves even go to the same place as humans when they died?

He hoped so. Maybe he should have asked Derek what type of afterlife werewolves believed in. Mason was saying something, but Scott could barely hear him. It was so muted. He thought that he would be able to hear better without the noise from his lungs and the blood rushing through his veins to hinder his ears. But they weren’t cooperating. He was pushing on him, saying something. It sounded panicked. There were no tears. Scott could still smell that. Mason thought Liam needed him. He was wrong. Scott knew Liam would be in good hands with Mason. He was his anchor, after all.

No one was coming. How long had it been? Surely someone would be concerned by now. Mason had stopped touching him. Scott tried to accept that his death would be drawn out. But the wait was unbearable. Maybe if someone would just hold his hand? But there was no one. And Mason didn’t know that it would take so long for an alpha to die.

Allison. What would he say to her? Would she be happy to see him? Would she wish he was someone else? Would she blame him for letting the pack fall apart?

Would he go to Heaven?

He was a werewolf. Did that mean he wouldn’t be allowed in? He was afraid. What if he went to Hell instead. He would deserve it. So many deaths, so much pain. All of it his fault. He hoped Allison didn’t know, that he wouldn’t have to explain it to her.

His body felt numb. It was creeping up his limbs. This was it. He would die alone in the library. A wolf abandoned by his pack. A pack that would be better off without him. He didn’t deserve them. The cold eked it’s way to his torso. This was it. Moments left. Who would tell his mom?

 


End file.
